Photogenic Godesses
by blueskywillow
Summary: Lily and James feel for each other but it’s hidden love. How will these two soul mates finally get together? Please read and review! :


Okay this is another of my short fics! I swear these ideas just pop into my head and I can't get them out until I write it. So thank you for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot to me!

****

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be so cool if I owned this idea? I would be such a millionaire. But unfortunately I have to be the poor little person I am and let JKR take all the credit!

****

Summary: Lily and James feel for each other but it's hidden love. How will these two soul mates finally get together? I just so happened to write a story that shows how they finally got together! Enjoy!

****

Photogenic Goddesses

James gave an exasperated sigh. He hated all this flashing light. He was trying to read an article about the new broom, the 'Speed Demon 4000'. But he kept getting distracted by the white glow that emitted everyone time she pressed that button. Now the 'she' that was making the unearthly glow was the most beautiful girl in the entire world - in James' opinion. She was the empress of all goddesses. She would even give Venus a run for her love potions. Her hair was beautiful and silky smooth. It was the colour of the sky during a sunset on a very hot day. It was so red it made the rich red colour of Dumbledores' robes go to shame. Her skin was so smooth it made the silk of the Chinese Empresses kimonos envy her. It was so creamy, James was sure that no other colour could come close to it. 

Her eyes were the colour of emeralds, but even the emeralds were not as rich and beautiful looking. But her eyes were more than the glass jewel; they held depth and sincerity. They held a million exciting tales that just waited to be told but never would be. He was sure that every Queen, princess and duchess in the land would want to have jewellery that sparkled the way her eyes did. 

Her figure was perfect. She wasn't all skin bone, which James loved about her. She wasn't overweight either, but he wouldn't have cared if she were. She was a few inches smaller than James was. He was a good 6'2 whilst she was more of a 5'9 or 5'10. 

They had always been good friends, ever since their fourth year when Sirius had 'accidentally' put itching powder in her bra. She had a good retaliation on that one. She had given Sirius the bra and **made** him wear it... in front of everyone in the great hall. She was always up for some fun even if it was at her expense. She could certainly dish it out and didn't mind getting some back just as long as it wasn't harmful. 

She was also very smart, too smart if you asked James. If she wasn't hanging out with Maurders or her best friend Arabella Figg then she was in the Library chatting with the Librarian. She always had the need to know more about the subjects they learned in class. She was also very responsible... well she looked after the Maurders. She made sure that they got their homework in on time, revised for a test and in James' case made sure he ate breakfast before a big Quidditch match. 

To James she was something else. She was... well there was no word in the English dictionary to explain her. Although there were a few phrases that you could define James by and that was obsessive, compulsive, almost a stalker, especially if he described a normal, average girl like an angel. 

But to James this girl was the very being that kept him in existence. The only thing that held importance in his life. She was the divinity of his dreams and the guardian of his spirit. She held the key that every girl in Hogwarts wanted. She had the key to his heart. 

When James had been asked by his grandfather who this celestial creature was that could make him go weak at the knees and smile every time she just took a breath, James would reply with the only word he could find to describe her and that was... Lily. Even though it was her name it described her beautifully. Just like the flower, she was perfect.

Now you must be thinking that this girl is something extra special if she made **the **James Potter live just so he could breath in her scent. She must be part veela to have this reaction on a male. But she wasn't. To the girls of Hogwarts she was nothing that they couldn't be. This girl was no Queen or empress or even a Goddess - as much as James may think she is. She was just an ordinary girl like you and me. But this ordinary girl just happened to be the one that James fell for... he must have hit concrete he had fallen that hard.

But despite the love he felt for this girl - which he knew didn't feel the same way - he couldn't help but feel angered by the flashing light. She kept moving that damn muggle object about and getting him in 'different angles', as she had put it. She had been like this for the past twenty minutes and James could not take it anymore. He threw the magazine down and looked at Lily, who stopped flashing the 'bloody object'. She looked innocently at him.

"Would you stop flashing that thing at me?" James screamed at her. James instantly regretted saying it as he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Photography was her life. Ever since her great aunt Irma had given her a camera when she was twelve years old she did nothing but take pictures. Of course she was very talented at it, and had a great eye for beauty. "I'm sorry but the light is just giving me a headache." James said a lot more softly.

"Well sorry." Lily said in a playful tone as she changed films. "But I just wanted Sirius' and ours long lost son-"

"Daughter!" Sirius shouted from a seat beside the window, which he was currently occupying whilst talking to Arabella Figg. Lily kneeled down on the couch and leaned against the back and looked at Sirius.

"Son! You were at the birth... no hold on that was James. Well at least he loves me." Lily said playfully. They had this on-going gag that Sirius and Lily had a baby because she had taken off in her sixth year to get her appendix out. When people had seen her scar Lily told them that it was because of a caesarean. Of course Sirius being the umm gentleman he claims to be, he took full responsibility of the baby. People had actually taken them seriously but after a few weeks they finally told the truth.

"Of course he does." Sirius smirked. James turned round and glared at him and Lily took the opportunity to take a picture of him. James turned to her.

"Lily please stop doing that." James said angrily. Lily jumped of the couch and sniffed.

"Fine! Be like that! Who needs enemies when you have _friends_ that don't even let you experiment with your interests?" Lily said dramatically before storming of to her dorm. James sighed knowing that Lily wasn't playing about with him now.

Lily stormed up the stairs and slammed her dorm door. James could be so inconsiderate of her feelings sometimes. He knew that photography was her passion, her life, her reason for existence - well half her reason. James was the other reason. It wasn't like she always moaned at him when he would talk about Quidditch. She had always been considerate enough to make sure he wasn't around when she let loose her annoyance of how obsessed he was with it. Sure he looked handsome in his red and gold uniform with his face looking ever more handsome when he seemed so focused and pensive. She sat down on her bed and put her camera carefully on her bedside table. Why did James have to be so damn well handsome? Why did his hair have to be so messy and attractive looking? She loved running her hands through his black hair, which she had always done before trying to make it sit properly on his head. But she loved that it was so messy and shaggy, it made him seem so natural, so real. 

Why did he have to have the most appealing blue eyes? They were like whirlpools; they could just draw you in with a glance. And with the addition of his black wire framed glasses, now that was something that made Lily's heart skip a beat. And his lips - oh how Lily wished that she could kiss them just once. Sure he had given her kisses before but they were either on the cheek or the forehead when he was saying goodbye or comforting her. She wanted one real kiss from him - tongues and all. Lily smiled sheepishly to herself as she thought about this. 

Then there was his body. Now that was what a Greek god looked like! He had a perfectly toned chest that he had gotten from working out. She had seen his chest a few times when she had sneaked in on his birthdays and on Christmas morning to wake him up. She had nearly fainted when she had seen him come out of the shower with just a white towel around his waist and the water dripping of his muscular chest. James Potter was the very nature of a God; Cupid must have been working for James because his arrow had certainly pierced Lily's heart.

Lily sighed as yet again her mind was overwhelmed with the thought of James Potter - the love of her life. She decided that she had to stop thinking about him because it was obvious that he didn't like her the way she liked him.

****

Is this a pair or what? I know I'm the author and everything but these two were unbearable. They were madly in love with each other and they couldn't bloody well see it. You may be thinking that I'm the bloody author so change it but I can't it's not my story to change. It's Lily and James's!

Lily stood up and decided that she might as well finish up the photographs that she was developing in her dark room. She walked out of her room, camera in hand and went down to the spare room at the end of the corridor. The room had initially just been a storage room. But back in Lily's fifth year she had begged Professor McGonagall to let her use it as a dark room. She eventually gave her permission after much persuasion and after the girls in Lily's dorm had threatened to kick Lily out of the room because she was spending way too much time in the bathroom using it as her dark room. Lily came up to the door and stopped. She smiled at the inscription that the maurders had put on the door when she had been given permission to use it. It read,

__

Lily's Haven 

Enter at your own risk

Raging red head on the loose

Above the door there was an inscription that James had helped her some up what photography was to her. 

__

Writing with light

You see photography came from the two Greek words that meant this inscription. Luckily nobody could get into the room except Lily. She had asked Dumbledore if he could put a pass worded lock on the door so that only she could enter. Lily looked around her to make sure nobody was around then muttered her password.

"Pictorials." Lily said. The lock clicked and Lily quickly slid into the room so that not much light could get in. The red light shone and the room was put into an eerie glow. A workbench went round the edge of the room and a clothesline full of pictures was above it all. In the middle of the room a large table was set up which had all the equipment Lily needed to create her pictures. 

She set her camera down and began to work on the next batch of pictures. She pulled hair up into a high ponytail. A few strands hung around her face. When most of her pictures were put to the paper she took them over to the water baths that were set up on the workbenches. Lily lifted the first piece of photography paper and set it in the water bath. She took her metal tongs and prodded the paper with them; She smiled as she seen Sirius' mischievous face make a funny face at her. He was always like that. Always making a laugh out of something. It was a good way to pretend that life didn't harm you. Lily sighed. She had tried to capture Sirius' true essence in a photograph but she hadn't succeeded yet, and she wished she had.

There was a knock on the door as Lily hung the picture up on the clothesline. She sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly reached her hand out and dragged the figure inside much to the figure's shock. She pushed him up against the door quickly so that it would close. She looked up at the figure and gave a 'humph' as she realised it was James. She turned on her heel and went back to her pictures.

"Not turn on a light in here?" James asked playfully. He could see fine with the red glow but always liked to wind Lily. Lily spun back round to him.

"You do and I'll kill you." Lily said seriously James laughed and put his hands up in defensive.

"Kidding." He said as he walked towards her. Lily had gone back to developing her pictures. "I've actually come up here to ask for your forgiveness." James said sincerely.

"Well you're not forgiven." Lily said, she tried to say it seriously but just looking at him with his hands in his pockets and giving her those big puppy dog eyes. She hated when he did that. James smiled at her bouncy tone. He knew she would never admit to forgiving him. He then got down on her knees and grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh please forgive me, Lily the most beautiful goddess in all the land." James said humorously. He wasn't going to tell her he actually thought this way about her.

"Piss off you prat." Lily laughed. She couldn't move because James had clung to her.

"Am I forgiven?" James asked hopefully. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine but just because you begged." Lily said. James let go of her and smiled, he stood up and sat on the table in the middle of the room.

"Good. So why don't you tell me why you keep sticking that camera in my face." James said as he picked up one of the pictures. It was of Remus and Sirius having a play fight. Lily sighed.

"James this is our last year and we're leaving next week. After that god knows when I will get to see my friends again. I just want to make sure that I have enough pictures so I never forget you guys." Lily said as she put another picture onto the clothesline.

"Now Lily you could never forget someone as charming as me." James joked. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No I don't think I could." Lily smiled as she paused. "I don't think I'll forget any of you, especially with that picture I have of Sirius in my bra." Lily laughed. "Which by the way I want back. But I doubt I will have any use of it. After all my boobs have grown since my fourth year." Lily said mock proudly. James pretended to ponder this for a moment. He put a hand to his chin and looked at her boobs. Hey, it was a chance to look at her boobs even if it was with her top on. Being the hormonal crazed boy he was, he certainly wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

"See now I don't know. You'll have to take your top off if you want me to come to a decision." James said hopefully. Lily looked at him and laughed.

"Give me a few drinks first and I just might give you that opportunity." Lily said playfully. James put a hand to his chin and pretended to ponder this as well.

"So you are telling me that if I get you drunk I can see your boobs. What if I get you really drunk; can I see you naked?" James asked playfully, with a mock serious expression as he raised his eyebrows. Lily looked at him and laughed. "Can't help a guy for trying. I guess I will just have to stick with the image I have of you in my head." James said as he sighed and pretended to stare of to space with a dreamy expression. Lily hit him playfully and laughed. He smiled at her enchanting laugh. It was perfect. He picked up a photography book and looked through it.

"So Lil who would be your all time favourite photographer?" James asked as he flicked through the book. "I know you like Bernice Abbot and that guy Watkins but who is your all time favourite?" James said looking up at Lily. Lily walked towards him and took the book from his hand she turned to a page where a girl with curly brown hair sat. 

"Julia Cameron. That picture is my favourite ever. It's called _Prayer._" Lily handed the book back to James. "It conveys the young girls personality by using close ups and lighting. I wish I could do something like that." Lily sighed.

"You are very beautiful when you speak passionately." James said as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Lily smiled and blushed, hoping he couldn't see her do this. _Oh God! I did not just say that out loud!_ James reprimanded himself.

"Umm thanks." Lily said breaking the awkward silence. She turned back to the water bath so that James couldn't she her blushing. James scolded himself, as he thought Lily was feeling uncomfortable. Lily put another picture into the water bath and prodded at it. After a few minute an image appeared on the paper.

"Oh my god! James look at this." Lily said excitedly turning to James. He put the book down, hoped of the table and stood behind and looked over her shoulder. He looked down at the picture that Lily had gotten so excited about. It was of two people in a classroom. There were other people but they were all blurred. The background was also blurred but the two people you could see quiet clearly. They had been sitting beside each other and were looking at each other intently. Even though the pictures were in black and white you could see the emotions in their eyes quiet clearly. It was love. The picture was off Sirius and Arabella. Lily had never seen the two like this before. Sirius, who usually had mischief written in his expression, now showed love, happiness, and even a hopeful expression. Lily had never seen these true emotions on his face because he always had a barrier up. But it seemed that Arabella could penetrate that barrier. Arabella was completely different also. Her dirty blonde hair framed her face beautifully and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Arabella was very shy. She didn't like talking in front of large groups of people, but she seemed less guarded also. Lily turned to James; his face was only inches from her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before James took a step back.

"I umm think I just made a break through." Lily said, trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"Umm yeah. It's the first time I have ever seen Sirius act that way around someone other than the Maurders." James said honestly. Lily smiled.

"I think the two might just like each other." Lily said with a giggle.

"You think?" James asked raising and eyebrow. Lily nodded. There was silence again as Lily turned back to her photograph and put it on the clothesline.

"Well I think that's all I'll do today." Lily said. James nodded and they left the dark room. They stood in the corridor now as Lily sighed. "I'm going to miss this place. I mean I've got no dark room anymore." Lily said with a chuckle. James smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find one somewhere." James said as his eyes twinkled.

"I have an idea." Lily said spontaneously.

"That's never a good sign." James joked. Lily rolled her eyes then grabbed James hand.

"Let's go swimming." She smiled mischievously as she suddenly started running down the corridor dragging James with her.

"What?" James asked as he was being dragged down the stairs.

"It'll be fun, you big wuss." Lily laughed. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the common room and James bumped into her. She grinned as she looked in the direction of where Sirius and Arabella were talking. Sirius and Arabella looked at the pair strangely.

"Where you guys going?" Sirius asked.

"Skinny-dipping." Lily laughed as she dragged James out of the room. Sirius looked at the pair oddly.

"Okay." He said shaking his head. He turned back to Arabella and continued the conversation they were having which was, which is better? A cat or a dog.

Meanwhile Lily dragged James through the whole castle and out into the night air. They ran down the sloping lawns until they were right beside the lake. Instead of being on the stony end they were at the part were there was a deep edge. Lily stopped and let go of James's hand. James looked at her as she started to take her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" James asked inching an eyebrow at her.

" I don't want to get my shoes wet, and neither should you." Lily smiled. James looked at her strangely then started to take his shoes and socks off.

"You better take of your sweater." Lily said indicating to his navy v-neck. James then took of his sweater, much to Lily's delight. "Oh and your watch and glasses." Lily said. James smiled as he did so.

"Look Lily if you want to get me naked just say." James laughed as he threw his things atop his sweater. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed his hand again and led him towards the edge. She looked at him and smiled.

"On the count of three. One... two... three!" And then they jumped.

After plummeting a few feet in the water they swam up to the surface and broke free. Lily all the while laughing.

"Wasn't that amazing." Lily said happily. James looked at her.

"I'm bloody freezing." James said as he rubbed his arms. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular chest. And Lily couldn't help but sigh happily. She swam so that she was behind and started to rub his muscular arms. She then suddenly jumped on his back and dunked him. When James came back up he wiped the water out of his face. He looked at Lily who was laughing hysterically. Her beautiful red hair framing her face and her green eyes twinkling with the reflection of the ¼ moon. Her white top clung to her. James grinned then grabbed Lily and dunked her. They started to play around, dunking and splashing each other. James grabbed Lily around the waist and tried to start tickling her. She laughed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. She turned round in his grasp and realised how very close she was to him at that moment. Just as she was about pull out of his grasp, James held her tighter. He looked into her green eyes. It was amazing like time had stopped and he felt that if he didn't do it now it would never happen. so he did it, he leaned in and kissed her. Lily was shocked at first then she wrapped her arms around James' neck. She allowed James to slip his tongue into her mouth and caress her own with his. Then James suddenly pulled away. He looked intently at her.

"Lily, what about our friendship?" James asked nervously. Lily smiled.

"We were never really friends anyway." She laughed then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her so he would kiss her again and he did.

Meanwhile upstairs as Sirius and Arabella talked.

"Cats are cuter." Arabella argued. Sirius smiled.

"Dogs are a man's best friend." Sirius laughed. Arabella rolled her eyes then looked out the window. She could see two figures in the lake illuminated by the moonlight glow. "I can't believe they actually jumped into the lake." Arabella laughed.

"Who?" Remus called from the book he was reading by the fire. He had just come down from his room after his girlfriend, Hannah Smith, had left.

"Lily and James." Sirius replied. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Are those two ever going to get together-?" Remus began but was cut off.

"Oh my god! They're kissing!" Arabella screamed. Remus jumped off the couch and ran to the window like many of the other students in the room.

Back in the water James pulled away from Lily and smiled as she let out a small moan.

"Will you stop doing that?" She laughed. James laughed then for some reason looked towards the castle. He could see the Gryffindor tower and for some reason nearly everyone in the tower was at the windows.

"Umm I think we were caught." James said. Lily looked up at the tower and smiled. "I love you." James said suddenly. Lily turned to him and smiled.

"I love you too James." Lily said not being able to take the grin of her face.

"I want to ask you something. I know we just told each our feeling but I don't want to lose you so... will you marry me?" James asked hopefully. Tears came to Lily's eyes. The man that she was madly in love with just asked her to marry him. This was definitely a dream it had to be! But it wasn't, it was all real! And the man she loved was waiting for an answer. Lily threw her arms around him.

"Of course I will you daft git!" Lily screamed with delight. James laughed and kissed his fiance!

****

Now that is the greatest love story ever told! One of soul mates coming together after living an eternity not knowing of the others feelings. They knew that times were going to be hard but if they went in together it would be worthwhile. Unfortunately three years later our great lovers died. But they created one very important individual that saved the magical world from obscurity, they created Harry Potter. The only thing he knew of his parents, were the pictures and the story of the greatest lovers in the magical world!

Thank you for reading!!!!! Please review it now!!!! It would mean like the world for me!!!!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

See that box just click and you're away! :-


End file.
